Cumprindo apostas
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Quando uma aposta é lançada e aceita, tinha tudo para dar certo... Mas não dá. Corações confusos é o que sobra, além de lágrimas.TentenxNeji
1. O começo de uma tragédia

**Devo informar que o anime Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente), mas o personagem denominado Uchiha Itachi é meu sim (fãs de Itachi: olhar mortal)**

**Fic Melosa do casal - hiper fofo - TentenxNeji**

****

**Cumprindo apostas**

_Capítulo 01 – O começo de uma tragédia_

O suor escorria pelo seu rosto, o corpo doía, mas ainda assim desferiu mais um chute em seu rival. Seu rival desviou-se do golpe com facilidade, dando um sorriso desdenhoso.

"É o máximo que consegue?" – Pergunta o gênio Hyuuga

"Eu vou te vencer Neji." – Diz Lee e desfere o Konoha Senpuu

Novamente Neji desvia. Lee se irrita e para de atacar, olhando com raiva para o companheiro Hyuuga

"Aposto que vou ficar mais forte que você." – Diz Lee quase cuspindo as palavras de tanta raiva e convicção

"Aposto que não."

"Aposto que meu taijutsu vai superar o seu."

"Aposto que você vai perder pro Konohamaru." – Em seus lábios forma um sorriso cínico, o que irritou ainda mais o Rock Lee

"Oras, seu..." – Diz Lee cerrando os punhos, foi aí que uma idéia ilumina sua mente – "Nunca conseguiria convidar Tenten para sair." – Sorri triunfante

"Eu aposto que conseguiria." – Neji estreita os olhos

"Então prove." – Responde Lee desafiador

Neji encara de modo raivoso o Rock Lee a sua frente, concorda com um movimento de cabeça e sai pisando duro.

"Se acalme." – Pensa Neji voltando a ter seu autocontrole

O gênio fica a caminhar pela vila, até encontrar uma kunoichi que usava o cabelo em dois coques laterais.

"Oi Neji" – Sorri Tenten

Por um momento, Neji perdeu o poder da fala. Tinha Tenten ali, na sua frente, a garota que gostava, a garota que deveria convidar para sair. Maldita aposta, maldito Lee.

"Neji, tudo bem?" – Pergunta uma preocupada Tenten

"Sim, só estava pensando se você..." – Novamente as palavras fogem da boa do Hyuuga 

Tenten pacientemente inclina a cabeça de modo interrogativo, esperando a conclusão da idéia.

"...se você vai treinar hoje." – Diz Neji respirando profundamente

"Não, hoje combinei de sair com a Hinata." – Os orbes chocolate de Tenten cintilavam

"Com a Hinata-sama?" – Estranha Neji

"Sim, nos tornamos bem amigas sabe..." – Tenten fala como se fosse normal, enquanto gesticula um pouco

Neji murmura algo como 'okay, a gente se vê depois' e sai do local com passos apressados.

O Hyuuga só descansa quando se vê dentro de seu quarto, longe de qualquer coisa que lhe lembre a aposta.

"Droga." – Exclama Neji antes de ir tomar um banho gelado

Era uma manhã extremamente agradável, não estava muito quente e nem muito frio, clima perfeito para se treinar.

"É isso aí meus pupilos. O fogo da juventude arde em vocês." – Grita um empolgado Gai-sensei

Mas estranhamente, apenas Tenten prestava atenção no que seu sensei dizia. Lee ficava olhando de canto de olho para Neji, enquanto este... bom, Neji estava num misto de raiva, angústia e completa alienação.

Neji estava pensando na aposta, e consequentemente, em Tenten. Tenten, aquela kunoichi forte, determinada e bela, que estava na frente dele com aquele belo sorriso.

"O que foi?" – Pergunta Neji com uma leve desconfiança

"Treino em duplas." – Diz Tenten ainda com aquele sorriso – "Lee foi com Gai, como sempre, vamos treinar, então?" – Pergunta ainda com aquele sorriso

Neji concorda com um aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível.

O treino começa, Neji conseguia se esquivar de todas as armas e ataques que Tenten lançava, porém, estava muito distraído e Tenten percebendo essa distração, pega uma kunai e avança para cima do Hyuuga. O mesmo só percebe isso quando a kunoichi estava perigosamente perto. Num rápido e desastrado movimento, Neji segura os pulsos de Tenten, ficando ambos com os braços abertos e o corpo colado. Como era previsto, perderam o equilíbrio e caíram, Tenten por cima de Neji. Ficaram caídos na grama, com os braços abertos, os corpos imóveis, os olhos arregalados e os lábios encostados. Estavam se beijando.

Tenten corou e não sabia o que fazer.

Neji decidiu aproveitar o momento para depois cumprir a aposta.

De uma forma lenta e provocante, os olhos perolados se fecham, as mãos soltam os pulsos da kunoichi e envolvem a cintura da mesma. Aos poucos Tenten também fecha os olhos, leva suas mãos até o cabelo e rosto do Hyuuga, acariciando levemente, fazendo Neji sentir leves arrepios.

Ficaram desfrutando da boca um do outro até seus pulmões exigirem um pouco de oxigênio.

Antes, porém, que os lábios rosados de Tenten pudessem pronunciar qualquer palavra, sílaba ou som, eles foram pressionados pelo dedo indicador do Hyuuga.

"Tenten, aceita sair comigo hoje?" – Pergunta Neji encarando aquele mar chocolate

"Eu..." – Tenten para de falar para respirar e acalmar seu acelerado coração – "Eu vou adorar, Neji."

Para finalizar o treino, o pedido e o cumprimento da aposta, Neji une seus lábios aos de Tenten em um carinhoso selinho.

Após isso, o Hyuuga volta para casa com um sorriso misterioso brincando em seus lábios. Já Tenten, esta voltou para sua casa ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Nos lábios de Tenten havia o sorriso mais bonito que se pode existir.

O sol estava quase se pondo, deixando o céu com uma coloração muito bonita, quando Tenten avista Neji caminhando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Suas mãos começaram a se entrelaçar nem movimento de pura ansiedade, seu rosto ficou corado e Tenten mordia levemente seu lábio inferior. Enfim, o gênio Hyuuga chegou aonde Tenten se encontrava, mas este não parecia estar nervoso nem ansioso, mas também parecia não ter notado o estado em que Tenten se encontrava.

Sem nem ao menos pronunciar palavra, Neji estende seu braço para Tenten e esta o aceita num agradecimento mudo, e ambos ficam caminhando pelas ruas da vila em silêncio, com apenas seus olhos conversando nas eventuais trocas de olhares.

Continuam a caminhar em silêncio mais um pouco, quando a fome atinge em cheio o estômago de Neji e o faz pensar que é hora de escolherem um bom restaurante.

"Tenten?" – A chama com a voz saindo um pouco rouca – "Vamos jantar agora?"

"Claro." – Era inacreditável a habilidade que ela tinha em sorrir de um modo a deixá-lo sem ação – "Em que restaurante vamos?" – Perguntou ingenuamente, sem saber a confusão de sentimentos que se instalara desde o treino da tarde

"Pode ser esse mesmo, o que acha?" – Perguntou se referindo a um local iluminado e com uma música em som ambiente, logo em frente

"Parece perfeito." – Sorriu de um modo calmo e soltando o seu braço do de Neji – que desaprovou tal gesto – segurou sua mão – coisa que Neji gostou - e caminhou com um pouco mais rápido em direção ao local que exalava um cheiro muito bom de comida caseira

Sentaram-se em uma mesa meio afastada das outras e logo seus pedidos chegaram, dando inicio a janta. Ambos comiam de uma forma meio envergonhada, como se fosse a primeira vez que comiam uma na frente do outro, tentando a todo custo não cometer erros.

"Está uma delicia, não acha?" – Pergunta Tenten antes de dar um curto gole em seu suco

"Sim, os pratos aqui são muito bons." – Comentou Neji mais preocupado em apreciar a garota a sua frente do que em apreciar o gosto daquela comida

"Já veio aqui antes?" – Arqueou a sobrancelha de leve ao ver que sua resposta fora um aceno de cabeça afirmativo, então como se Neji entendesse que ela queria mais detalhes, tratou de tomar um gole de suco e pigarrear um pouco para manter a voz normal

"Já vim aqui umas duas vezes com meu tio e com Hinata-sama." – Explica enquanto empurra um pouco para frente o prato vazio, finalizando assim a sua janta

Tenten repete o mesmo gesto que Neji, empurrando delicadamente seu prato e finalizando também sua janta, dando apenas um último gole em seu suco para secar o copo também.

Deixando as mãos soltas em cima da mesa e voltando temporariamente sua atenção para alguns vasos de flores perto de uma janela, Tenten ficou com um semblante muito lindo, que fez Neji querer que aquela mesa sumisse do mapa, para assim ficar mais perto de sua amada kunoichi? Amada?

"Sim, minha amada..." – Pensa Neji enquanto move suas mãos mecanicamente

Quando ambos se dão conta, mas mãos mornas de Neji estão segurando firmemente as mãos quentes e macias de Tenten. Ambos ficam se olhando meio surpresos. Neji pensando que Tenten ia achá-lo idiota, ia talvez, tirar suas mãos rápido debaixo das dele. Tenten pensando o que fazia, certamente estava ficando corada e com cara de boba apaixonada, talvez porque, estava apaixonada.

Então, num simples gesto, Tenten virou sua mão.

As batidas do coração de Neji falharam.

Tenten ficou um pouco mais corada e sorriu levemente.

Então, as mãos da kunoichi que antes estavam com as palmas voltadas para a mesa, agora estava segurando firmemente as mãos do shinobi, entrelaçando os dedos e as acariciando de leve.

"Tenten.. eu..." – Neji se amaldiçoa pela voz estar tremendo tanto

"Sim?" – Pergunta Tenten tentando esconder sua felicidade e excitação

"Eu, gosto..." – Uma parada dramática para puxar o ar – "Gosto muito de você."

Tenten ia abrir a boca para dizer algo. Seus olhos brilhantes mostrando claramente que estava muito emocionada, quando Neji solta uma de suas mãos e delicadamente pousa um dedo sobre o lábio quente e rosada da amiga.

"Não apenas gosto, como amo você." – Completa se sentindo meio culpado pelos olhos de Tenten terem a sombra de lágrimas

Retirando o dedo de Neji de seus lábios, mas deixando a mão dele em seu rosto, Tenten fecha os olhos tentando controlar as lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto um sorriso brinca em seus lábios.

"Neji, eu também te amo."

Então, ambos se debruçam um pouco sobre a mesa, apenas para saborear os lábios um do outro.

Quando voltam a sentar corretamente, ambos tinham um sorriso no rosto, o de Tenten maior do que o de Neji, mas ambos igualmente belos e apaixonados.

"Está ficando tarde, permita-me levá-la para casa." – Neji se levanta e puxa um pouco a cadeira de Tenten para trás e a empurra novamente quando está fica de pé ao seu lado

"Vamos então?"

Neji afirma que sim com a cabeça e paga a conta, claro, com Tenten falando que podiam perfeitamente repartir a conta.

"Não, eu a convidei, eu pago." – Diz seriamente quando recebe o troco do garçom – "Além do mais, não é nada cortes da parte cavalheiro, deixar sua amada dama pagar a conta no primeiro encontro deles.

Tenten não sabia se sorria, se ficava corada ou se ficava perplexa. Então optou pelas três opções, logo em seguida murmurando um "você é incrível Neji" e um "te amo muito", enquanto dava alguns beijos pelo rosto do companheiro, para logo em seguida ir para a parte do rosto que desejava, os lábios.

Dando um rápido, porém, quente e apaixonado beijos, eles vão andando pelas ruas quase desertas de Konoha, abraçados, conversando sobre coisas que faziam ambos sorrirem.

Estavam se aproximando de um local mais iluminado e movimentado, quando ouviram uma voz conhecida gritar algo incompreensível.

"É a voz do Lee." – Diz Tenten num tom de preocupação

"E está vindo daquele restaurante."

Ao chegarem lá, encontram um Lee com as maças do rosto vermelhas, os olhos meio fora de órbita e um sorriso débil nos lábios. Um Gai-sensei tentando controlar o jovem bêbado enquanto pedia desculpas ao proprietário pelas mesas, cadeiras, vasos e janelas quebradas, pelos pratos e copos partidos ao meio e pela guerra de comida que gerou a confusão.

Ao saírem apressados do tal restaurante, ambos homens de verde se assustam ao se encontrarem com um casal conhecido olhando para eles.

"Lee acabou bebendo um pouco, acidentalmente." – Diz Gai tentando explicar tudo com um sorriso sonso enquanto um Lee sonolento apertava os olhos tentando enxergar direito a sua frente

"Ele ficará bem?" – Pergunta Tenten, mas com a preocupação sumindo de sua voz

"Sim sim, ficará. Vou cuidar dele agora mesmo."

Então, Lee arregala os olhos como se tivesse levado um choque muito forte. Olhando abobalhadamente para Neji e Tenten, o garoto fala com a voz embolada.

"Neji, Tenten. Que surpresa." – Começa a rir de algo que ele certamente achou graça, e mais ninguém – "Neji, você conseguiu cumprir a aposta."

Tenten fica sem entender o que Lee falava. Neji fica congelado no lugar, suando frio e com a respiração num ritmo de pura angustia e apreensão.

"Você cumpriu mesmo. Nem acredito. Você convidou a Tenten para sair." – Lee parecia muito feliz

"Vou levá-lo para casa agora. Desculpem a confusão." – Murmura Gai apressado ao notar o clima

Tenten solta as mãos de Neji como se as mesmas fossem feitas de uma material nojento – o que naquele momento ela estava pensando que eram mesmo – e fica encarando ele com a cara incrédula.

"Tenten, não é isso que você está pensando?"

"E o que eu estou pensando?" – Pergunta elevando um pouquinho a voz, mas quando vê Neji abrindo a boca, ela volta a falar – "Pensando, talvez, que tudo não passou de uma aposta? Uma maldita aposta? Que nada foi verdadeiro? Que fui enganada? Um mero objeto?"

"Não é isso Tenten. Não..." – Porém, Neji não terminou, foi interrompido por um baixo soluço de Tenten, enquanto a mão da mesma batia com força na sua face, mas não com tanta força quanto ela poderia ter usado, mas força o suficiente para deixar uma marca

"Para. Não adianta. Não acredito que fui tão boba." – As lágrimas escorriam, mesmo que ela fizesse força para não mostrá-las

Com um último olhar lançado ao Hyuuga a sua frente, a kunoichi sumiu – literalmente – das vistas de Neji, ao som de um "mas... Tenten, espere, por favor" da parte do Hyuuga.

"Não foi mentira Tenten. Eu realmente te amo." – Murmura Neji olhando para onde antes Tenten estava, deixando escapar algumas baixas lamúrias – "Tenten..." – E o vento carrega para longe suas palavras


	2. Um dia sem Neji

**Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente) e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Esse capítulo é uma song-fic, do dia de Tenten após descobrir a aposta, usando a música de Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes.**

**Cumprindo apostas**

_Capítulo 02 – Um dia sem Neji_

Tenten correu tanto até chegar a sua casa, mas era como se não soubesse o real caminho que havia tomado. Suas pernas se moviam sozinhas.

Não tinha mais força, não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada, muito menos de chorar, bem por isso secou rapidamente as últimas lágrimas e foi se deitar.

"Dormir. É o que eu preciso. Amanhã vai ser melhor." – Suspira e se encolhe um pouco – "Tem que ser melhor."

Dormiu profundamente, acordando apenas no dia seguinte, com aqueles raios do sol batendo naquela pele alva. Se espreguiçando lentamente, decidiu por ir tomar um banho. Não ia ter nenhuma missão e nenhum compromisso com seu time, mas mesmo que tivesse, não ia ir. Não queria ver Neji.

"Neji..."

_(Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong)_

_(Parece que foi ontem, você era uma parte de mim  
Eu costumava me sentir tão no alto, eu costumava ser tão forte  
Os seus braços firmes em volta de mim, tudo parecia tão perfeito  
Inquebrável, como se nada pudesse dar errado)_

Tenten sentia como se tivesse sido apenas ontem que estava ao lado de Neji, sendo a companheira de time, de treino, de luta, de missão... de tudo. Bom, de fato, foi ontem a última vez que viu ele. Foi ontem que sentiu como se seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, como se eles fosse parte de um só. Duas pessoas unidas por um único sentimento.

Sempre se sentiu tão bem ao lado dele. Sempre **quis **estar ao lado dele, ajudando ele a ser mais forte, a seguir seu destino, fazer seus sonhos se realizarem. Ela se sentia bem e feliz vendo ele feliz. Se sentia grande, única... e quem sabe, especial.

E ontem, quando eles se beijaram. Quando se tocaram pela primeira vez de um modo diferente, de um modo... apaixonado. Oh, ela sentia-se a garota mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Era como ver seus sonhos íntimos vivarem realidade, como se essa realidade também, fosse mais resistente a qualquer coisa, algo simplesmente... inquebrável.

Nada poderia destruir aquele momento.

Pena que estava enganada.

_(Now I can´t breathe, no I can´t sleep  
I'm barely hanging on)_

_(Agora eu não consigo respirar, não consigo dormir  
Eu mal suporto)_

Estava mesmo enganada. Aquele momento, falso momento, fora destruído em um piscas de olhos. De sorrisos à lágrimas em uma velocidade anormal, em uma velocidade que ia contra todos os princípios do amor.

Tenten deixou a água escorrer pelo seu pescoço, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para cima, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Droga." – Exclamou dando um soco na parece – "Não sou tão fraca. Estou suportando até que bem enquanto meu coração fica cada vez mais partido. Enquanto os pedaços sangram..."

Ela conseguia respirar, conseguia pensar em comer, em dormir, em correr... em ter sua vida normal, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não podia pensar em Neji que sentia suas forças evaporarem. E não pensar em Neji era algo improvável naquele momento. Algo mais do que impossível.

_(Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes)_

_(Aqui estou, novamente, estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse o cara  
Magoada por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro  
Por detrás destes olhos castanhos)_

A kunoichi estava realmente em pedaços. Nunca pensou que o amor faria isso com ela. Maldita hora em que resolveu se entregar a Neji. Que resolveu assumir aquele sentimento que sufocava a anos.

Deixou-se iludir. Fora uma boba, uma grande e completa boba. Ingênua demais, não pode perceber por detrás da mentira.

"Mas parecia tudo tão real..."

Agora não adiantava mais fingir para si mesma que Neji era apenas um amigo. Ela confessou isso ontem a si mesma e o pior, a Neji. Era encarar a verdade, ela achou que o gênio Hyuuga fosse o homem da sua vida, seu grande amor, um príncipe encantado.

"Grande príncipe. Está mais para sapo."

Mas mesmo que estivesse triste, magoada. Mesmo que se sentisse em pedaços, muito pequenos, e frágeis, não deixaria ele vê-la chorando novamente.

Não, ele não veria o sofrimento que causou a ela. Nunca mais veria lágrimas naqueles olhos castanhos como chocolate. Afinal de contas, ela era Tenten, uma mestra em armas, e não uma menina frágil e chorona.

_(I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside)_

_(Eu te disse tudo, me abri para você e deixei você entrar  
Você me fez sentir bem, ao menos uma vez na vida  
Agora tudo que me resta é o que eu finjo ser:  
Tão juntos, mas tão destruída por dentro)_

_(Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on)_

_(Porque eu não consigo respirar, e eu não consigo dormir  
Eu mal suporto)_

Por mais que aquele banho fizesse ela relaxar um pouco, não poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Desligando, a contra gosto, o chuveiro, a kunoichi sai e logo está vestida e indo para a cozinha. Não ia parar de comer apenas porque teve seu coração despedaçado, oras.

"Não sou muito boa fingindo algo que não sou." – Murmura deixando aquele sorriso que estava em seus lábios, morrer

Ao se sentar para comer, no entanto, lembrou do restaurante, de Neji, das conversas, do beijo e das juras de amor.

Sentiu-se fraca. Lembrou, mais uma dolorosa vez, que havia confessado seus sentimentos, havia se dado por completo pensando que aquela relação teria futuro. Que grande ironia, sentiu-se, ontem, tão bem com Neji, o mesmo que fazia-lhe sentir-se tão mal agora.

Estava destruída por dentro, sentia isso. Mas ia passar, com certeza ia passar... **_tinha_** que passar.

Após comer um pouco, sentiu seu estômago contrair-se em enjôo e preferiu dar por encerrada a refeição, indo para a sala, onde com certeza ia se distrair olhando o movimento pela janela ou estudando algum pergaminho.

_(Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore)_

_(Me sugou e depois me cuspiu  
Por te odiar eu culpo a mim mesma  
Ver você me mata agora  
Não, eu não choro mais por fora, não mais)_

Porque mesmo ela tinha que ir observar o movimento de Konoha pela janela? Ah, para tentar mudar os pensamentos de sua mente de Neji para outra coisa mais importante, o que poderia ser até uma mosca, uma pequena e insignificante mosca. Então, porque Neji tinha que estar passeando em frente a janela dela?

Agora ela tinha até se esquecido da mosca para voltar a pensar em Neji, que, graças aos deuses, não havia percebido ela na janela.

Tenten se sentia suja, usada. O Hyuuga, maldito Hyuuga, havia usado ela. Sentia tanto ódio dele, e mais ainda, dela mesmo por ter sido tão boba. Toda a vez que via aquele garoto ali, nas ruas, tão próximo e tão distante dela, era como se uma kunai fosse enterrada com força em seu peito. Se fechasse os olhos sentia o sangue escorrendo. Mas talvez o que escorria não fosse o sangue e sim as lágrimas.

Mas como iriam escorrer as lágrimas se seu rosto estava seco? Talvez, quem estivesse chorando, fosse seu coração e alma.

Num ato rápido e com muita fúria, a garota fecha as cortinas, quase arrancando as mesmas.

Subiu rápido para seu quarto, fechando as cortinas do mesmo, e se jogando em sua cama.

"Droga... Neji, por que..."

_(Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes)_

_(Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes)_

_(Aqui estou, novamente, estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse o cara  
Magoada por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro  
Por detrás destes olhos castanhos)_

_(Aqui estou, novamente, estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse o cara  
Magoada por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro  
Por detrás destes olhos castanhos)_

"... fez isso comigo?"

Não ia mais chorar. Ia seguir em frente. Ele nem era tudo isso. Nem significava coisa alguma para ela. E daí se pensou que ele fosse o cara certo? Ele não era, partiria para outro, isso sim.

Neji fora um erro... apenas um erro que a fazia sofrer agora. Mas podia viver perfeitamente bem sem ele.

"Mentira..."

Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando apagar suas memórias, os momentos.

"... eu não posso negar, nem fingir..."

Um soluço baixo e as cobertas foram rapidamente puxadas para cima, cobrindo até o último fio de cabelo dela.

"... eu pensei que fosse o cara certo, e dentro do meu coração eu sei, que você é o único cara para mim."

Depois de algumas horas, finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

**Continua, com _"Um dia sem Tenten"_**


	3. Um dia sem Tenten

**O anime/manga Naruto não em pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sensei. O Itachi é sim de minha única e exclusiva propriedade. Esse capítulo é uma song-fic usando a música "Far Away" do "Nickelback"**

**O próximo capítulo deve sair em breve, e talvez será o último desta fic. Obrigada a quem lê e espero que gostem **

_Capítulo 03 – Um dia sem Tenten_

Neji não podia acreditar, parecia tão irreal. Num minuto estava junto com Tenten e tudo era perfeito, no minuto seguinte, ela havia ido embora e apenas restava ele na rua, olhando para o nada, na tentativa de encontrar algo que dissesse que era um sonho. Sonho? Não, que era um pesadelo.

Inconformado por ver que era real, Neji decide que é melhor ir para casa, ficar ali não resultaria em nada, e seguir Tenten não ia ser boa idéia. A kunoichi merecia um tempo sozinha e o shinobi em questão precisava de um tempo para pensar em como consertar as coisas.

Mas ao contrário de Tenten, Neji não conseguiu dormir imediatamente, na verdade, ele mal dormiu. O que na opinião dele, era um castigo mais do que merecido.

Quando o sol já estava aparecendo no horizonte, Neji decidiu desistir de tentar dormir e foi tomar um banho refrescante.

"O que foi que eu fiz?"

Se pudesse, com certeza voltava a trás e matava o Lee antes dele abrir a boca. Aquele maldito, tudo culpa dele.

"Não foi ele que aceitou a aposta. Não foi ele que magoou a Tenten" – Dizia uma voz irritante na cabeça de Neji

E por mais que tentasse pensar o contrário, o shinobi sabia que era o culpado por aquela situação. Mas era tão mais fácil colocar a culpa em outra pessoa. Mas a verdade é que Tenten estava magoada e a culpa era inteiramente dele.

Agora ele corria o risco de ficar longe da única pessoa com quem ele queria estar sempre perto. Sua amiga, companheira e amada.

Saiu do banho pensando em comer alguma coisa, mas não sentiu a mínima fome e decidiu ir treinar. Porém, foi tocar em uma kunai que se lembrou novamente de Tenten. Como ele podia ir treinar depois que tudo aconteceu?

"Ótimo, nada de comida ou de treinos."

Decidiu voltar para seu quarto, mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Foi deitar em sua cama e olhar para o lado que viu uma foto, mas não uma foto qualquer, uma foto onde estava junto com Lee, Gai e ela, a dona de sua mente e alma, Tenten. Ela sorria tão graciosa, enquanto Gai e Lee faziam poses de nice guy e ele, Neji, estava como sempre sério e de braços cruzados.

Aquele sorriso, aquele rosto, aquele cheiro, aqueles cabelos macios, aquele corpo definido, aqueles lábios maravilhosos. Amava Tenten e corria o sério risco de perdê-la para todo o sempre por conta de um erro.

"Chega de ficar em casa" – Murmura se sentindo estressado e imponente por não poder fazer nada naquele momento

_(This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know)_

_(Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios, erros  
Tão demorado, tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe, você sabe...)_

Sem perceber, seus pés o levaram de volta ao local onde viu Tenten pela última vez. Estava parado, assim como ontem, apenas olhando para o lugar onde sua amada correu antes de desaparecer.

Perdera tanto tempo vendo-a apenas como amiga e negando o que sentia por ela, que quando finalmente expõe esse sentimento, ele tinha que fazer tudo errado. Desperdiçou muito tempo apenas para cometer o erro mais grave quando tivesse ela em seus braços.

Será que ela daria uma chance a ele de se explicar? Será que o perdoaria? Será que o Hyuuga poderia voltar a sentir aquela respiração quente em seu rosto segundos antes de seus lábios selarem o amor que sentiam?

Tenten tinha que confiar nele. Foi real... ele realmente...

"Tenten, eu juro e você sabe que..."

_(That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore)_

_(Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo)_

"... eu te amo, sempre te amei. Desde a academia até hoje. Sinto tanta a sua falta... Parece que estamos longe a anos..."

Não fazia nem um dia inteiro e Neji se sentia perdido sem a presença daquela garota. Sentia a falta dela, precisava dela.

Não poderia ter virado aqueles caras fracos e românticos que morrem de amor, mas se sentia perdido sem Tenten, sentia como se fosse parar de respirar, parar de se mexer, parar de viver se não a visse de novo. Com toda a certeza ele não estava parecendo o Hyuuga Neji de sempre, não estava nem parecido com um Hyuuga... talvez um Yamanaka. Não, não podia pensar daquele jeito, era simplesmente repulsivo. Se ele queria tanto ver ela, se queria tanto ter a certeza de que a teria de novo, não poderia ficar parado e se lamentando.

_(On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know)_

_(De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe...)_

Parou em frente a casa da amiga. Se batesse na porta, certamente ela não atenderia, e se ele se atrevesse a entrar a força... bom, ele era mais forte que ela, mas não podia correr o risco de piorar ainda mais as coisas.

Não era de se humilhar, ficar de joelhos, implorando enquanto cantava uma música brega qualquer, na frente da casa de sua amada kunoichi, era? Não, definitivamente não ia fazer isso. Não em público pelo menos.

Mas poderia dizer ou escrever a ela. Poderia dizer que a ama, que por ela ele enfrentaria os piores inimigos, as piores situações e as piores torturas. Que por ela, pelo que ele quer chamar de "nós", ele daria tudo, daria a própria vida. Faria o possível e o impossível para vê-la sorrir novamente.

"Não combina comigo." – Faz uma careta tentando pensar em algo melhor

Ele apenas precisava vê-la agora. Ver como estava. Talvez conseguisse dizer a ela que não foi mentira.

"Tenten..."

_(That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore)_

_(Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo)_

Olhou para a janela do quarto dela. A cortina estava aberta, assim como a da sala, que ele havia visto antes. Mas mesmo estando aberta, não conseguia enxergar Tenten ali. E usar o Byakugan talvez fosse golpe baixo. Mas ele não podia pensar nessas coisas. Rapidamente ativou o Byakugan e pode ver que o quarto estava vazio, assim como quase todos os cômodos da casa. Havia até desativado o Byakugan quando se deu conta de que ela poderia estar na sala, voltou para lá correndo, esbarrando sem querer em uma senhora.

"Era só o que me faltava." – Praticamente rosnou

As coisas daquela "velha maldita" haviam caído no chão e ela gentilmente pediu para ele pegar, visto que a culpa havia sido dele.

"Maldita." – Diz quando termina de juntar tudo e dá alguns passos, voltando a cabeça para trás e tentando atear fogo na velha com os olhos

"Não tenho tempo para isso"

Ele volta sua atenção para a janela da sala da casa de Tenten, mas a cortina estava fechada.

"Mas antes estava aberta."

Rapidamente ativa o byakugan, assustando um menino que brincava ali perto, e olha para a casa. Consegue ver Tenten saindo da sala.

Perdeu a chance de falar com ela. E se ela tivesse visto ele e feito isso de propósito? Fechou a cortina para mostrar que estava fechando as cortinas do coração dela para ele. Ele nunca mais poderia ver através da janela da alma dela e...

"Que droga é essa que estou pensando?" – Chuta-se mentalmente e resolve sair dali logo antes que ficasse ainda mais maluco

Andando depressa e tentando pensar num jeito racional e Hyuuga de resolver a situação, teve uma grande idéia ao ver seu sensei brigando com Kakashi.

Iria falar com Gai, ele teria que ajudá-lo pelo que aconteceu ontem. A culpa era do Gai também, não era?

"Não, é só sua." – Novamente a voz irritante de dentro da mente do Hyuuga se fez ouvir

Mas de qualquer forma, Tenten não poderia ignorá-lo para sempre.

Aproximou-se com passos de gato, assustando seu sensei por não vê-lo.

"Preciso falar com o senhor."

_(So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know)_

_(Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe...)_

Algumas horas depois já estava deitado novamente em sua cama, mas desta vez um sorriso triste e confiante, ao mesmo tempo, estampava seus lábios.

A conversa com Gai fora boa. Seu sensei percebeu o que havia acontecido entre ele e Tenten e queria muito ver seus pupilos aproveitarem o fogo da juventude deles, então iria ajudar Neji.

Se Tenten ia evitar Neji, o mesmo não ia deixar barato. Ela o veria por bem ou por mal.

O sorriso se alargou ainda mais enquanto contava as horas até o dia amanhecer, o que faltava muito ainda, visto que o sol nem havia sumido ainda. Mas não importava. Amanhã o time de Gai-sensei teria que se reunir e Tenten ia estar lá.

Eles não iam mais ficar afastados e a kunoichi ia saber a verdade, ia saber que ele a amava e que nada fora mentira.

_(I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long)_

_(So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go)_

_(Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go)_

_(Keep Breathing __Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep Breathing __Hold on to me and, never let me go...)_

_(Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo") _

(Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)

_(Continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

_(Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...)_

Faltava pouco para dizer a Tenten tudo o que devia ter dito, ter dito mesmo antes de convidá-la para sair, ter tido assim que descobriu seus sentimentos.

Não era tarde demais, não podia ser tarde demais. Ia fazer a kunoichi acreditar nele, acreditar no amor que sentia por ela.

O amor deles ia superar qualquer coisa, pois ambos eram fortes, muito fortes, não apenas fisicamente como emocionalmente também.

Pouco a pouco, o sono que Neji não havia sentido na noite anterior se misturou com o sono que já sentia e adormeceu logo, mas estranhamente, este dormiu profundamente e com um sorriso de ansiedade estampado em seus lábios.

Em meio a um sonho, provavelmente bom pois não perderá o sorriso, Neji murmura algumas coisas sem o menor sentido e outras com um sentido muito profundo.

"Tenten, não era mentira... Eu te amo... e você... sabe disso."


	4. O reencontro

**Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sensei, contudo, o Uchiha Itachi é meu sim **

**Esse é o último capítulo desta fic, e ele ficou incrivelmente chato, pegajoso, meloso e ruim, por isso peço desculpas a quem estava acompanhando a fic, mas realmente ficou péssimo.**

**Cumprindo apostas**

_Capítulo 04 – O reencontro_

Era uma manhã extremamente bela e com clima agradável. Muitos já estavam acordados, e isso não era diferente para Tenten. A kunoichi já havia tomado um banho e se vestido, se encontrava agora penteando os cabelos.

"As vezes eu tenho tanto ódio do Gai-sensei. Tinha que convocar uma reunião justo hoje." – Reclama penteando os cabelos com mais força – "Será alguma missão importante? Mas... ah, que droga, eu não quero ver aquele maldito Hyuuga."

Procurou durante alguns segundos os prendedores de cabelo e logo estava fazendo os dois coques habituais, então reclama mais um pouco sobre não estar preparada para olhar na cara de Neji, de como estava com raiva de Gai e que podia dar uma desculpa qualquer e não ir.

Mas ela foi. E mal sabia ela, que não muito longe dali, Neji estava um tanto o quanto contente e confiante naquela manhã. Gai havia mesmo convocado aquela reunião e conseguido uma missão qualquer para logo como desculpa. Iria ver Tenten, tinha certeza disso. E ia dar tudo certo... Bom, disso ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Neji tentou parecer um pouco melhor e confiável e logo sai da mansão a caminho do local combinado. E se tudo desse certo, Gai e Lee iam se atrasar um pouco também.

O Hyuuga foi o primeiro a chegar, sentando-se logo em um banco e tentando rever as palavras certas para dizer a Tenten quando a visse.

"Droga, ela chegou rápido." – Pensa ficando levemente receoso de estragar tudo novamente

Tenten ao ver que só estava Neji ali, resolveu se sentar e esperar pelos outros dois. Mas claro, sentar-se o mais longe possível do outro colega de time e nunca olhar para ele. Parecia um plano mais do que perfeito, se não fosse o fato de que Neji estava na sua frente, a centímetros de distância e segurando seu queixo, fazendo-a não desviar o olhar daqueles olhos perolados que continham um brilho de dor, mágoa e culpa.

"Precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o que?" – Ótimo, ela ia faze-lo falar tudo

"Sobre o nosso encontro, sobre o que sinto por você e o que você sente por mim."

"Pretensioso" – Pensa, mas não fala, por mais que sua vontade fosse gritar palavras como mentiroso, safado, cretino, metido, pretensioso entre outras

Neji respira fundo ao ver que a kunoichi não ia dizer nada, e bem, ele não podia culpá-la. Estava extremamente feliz que ela estivesse falando com ele ao invés de ter cravado uma kunai em algum ponto vital seu.

"Tenten, eu sei que devo explicações, mas antes de tudo preciso dizer algumas coisas." – Neji diz, tomando fôlego e ficando mais sério ainda, para Tenten perceber que ele não estava brincando – "Desculpa pelo que eu fiz, eu errei eu sei... Mas a verdade é que eu te..." – O que ele ia dizer foi cortado pela entrava nada silenciosa e nada discreta de Gai e Lee

Tenten acabou por ter sua atenção voltada para seu sensei e outro companheiro de time, sem saber se ficava irada ou agradecida. Ela queria ou não ouvir Neji? Iria ou não acreditar nele?

"Malditos." – Murmura Neji num som muito baixo

Gai começa a agir normalmente, sem perceber que Neji tentava matá-lo com seu novo 'poder psíquico'. O sensei falava sobre uma missão que iriam fazer em breve, mas que não era nada muito importante e perigoso, que eles iriam usar o fogo da juventude deles antes que fosse tarde demais e mais algumas bobagens. Bobagens que Tenten ouvia atentamente, apenas para não pensar nas palavras que Neji disse e que estava prestes a dizer.

Uma ou duas horas depois eles foram liberados, Gai e Lee indo embora rapidamente, algo sobre cumprir o que haviam prometido caso Kakashi derrotasse novamente Gai.

"É minha chance de continuar." – Pensa um Neji ficando eufórico

Mas quando se deu conta, Tenten estava indo embora a passos muito rápidos. Teve que correr para alcança-la, segurou em seu pulso e respirou fundo.

"Não fuja novamente de mim."

"Não estou fugindo." – Diz Tenten balançando de leve os ombros, como se não desse importância

"Eu preciso terminar o que comecei, por isso, venha comigo, sim?!" – Mas não esperou uma resposta dela e logo a levou para um banco meio escondido pelas árvores. Ali, com certeza, não seriam interrompidos, e caso fossem, a pessoa iria sofrer muito.

Sentaram-se e ficaram um pouco em silêncio, não um silêncio incomodo ou constrangedor, e sim, apenas um silêncio normal. Neji procurou se sentar melhor e falar logo de uma vez antes que Tenten se cansasse.

"O que eu estava falando antes. Eu pedi desculpas, e você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que meu orgulho não permitiria se não fosse importante." – Tenten apenas meneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa – "Eu errei com você. Eu e Lee realmente fizemos uma aposta, ele apostou que eu nunca conseguiria convidar você para sair... Mas quando a convidei não foi pensando na aposta e sim no que sinto por você. O sentimento que tentei esconder por tanto tempo."

Tenten arregalou levemente os olhos, mas não iria se abater apenas porque o Hyuuga Neji, um dos caras mais frios que ela já havia conhecido, estava de um modo tão diferente e declarando-se para ela. Mas não ia ser tão fria a ponto de não fazer nada, por isso fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para que ele continuasse, mostrando que estava ouvindo.

"Tenten... eu, bem, eu..." – Droga, ele estava pior que a Hinata – "Eu te amo, eu realmente te amo e sinto muito ter mentido e magoado você."

Tenten estava tentando se preparar psicologicamente para esse momento, um momento que esperou por muito tempo mesmo sem saber. Mas nenhum treinamento ia ser posto em prática agora porque simplesmente não dava. As emoções falavam mais alto. Neji se declarou para ela, pediu desculpas e disse que a amava. Mas não podia esquecer tão fácil assim o quanto ele há havia ferido.

"Você disse que me ama, mas como espera que eu acredite, depois do que você fez?"

"Tenten, eu sei que errei e muito e a culpa foi inteiramente minha."

"Eu simplesmente não sei mais quando posso saber se é uma aposta ou se é de verdade."

"Não foi mentira." – Disse antes mesmo de perceber, elevando um pouco a voz

Tenten novamente arregalou os olhos.

"O que não foi mentira?"

"Quando eu te convidei para sair, quando eu te beijei, quando eu disse que te amava, quando pedi desculpas. Sempre foi real. A aposta não tinha valor nenhum para mim, ainda que foi graças a ela que eu deixei de ser covarde e convidei a garota que eu sempre amei e desejei para sair. Foi por causa da aposta que eu vi que te amava e é com você que quero namorar, já que é cedo para falar de casamento. E foi por causa da aposta que pude perceber o enorme valor que você tem para mim, isso quando eu corri o risco de te perder para sempre."

Tenten arregalou mais ainda os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para ver se era mesmo verdade, podia ser um sonho não é?!

Já Neji arregalou os olhos pensando que havia dito demais, ele não parecia mais o mesmo, definitivamente. Mas era o que sentia, então para que esconder? Mas ainda assim não pode conter o ato de morder de leve o lado inferior, como para se calar de vez agora.

Tenten brincava levemente com as mãos, tentando a todo custo pensar no que fazer. Deveria ou não confiar novamente no Hyuuga? Sua razão ou sua emoção falariam mais alto? E porque diabos ambas diziam a mesma coisa: Ele te ama?

"Neji, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer." – Disse assim, simplesmente, seguido de um suspiro cansado

O Hyuuga ficou meio sem ação. Oras, ele realmente não estava esperando que ela se jogasse em seus braços gritando aos quatro ventos que o perdoava e que o amava, mas dizer que não sabia o que dizer deixou Neji um tanto o quanto perplexo, pois não estava preparado para isso.

"Por que não diz o que quer fazer? O que sente?" – Arriscou, se amaldiçoando ao ver o rosto dela com uma expressão indecifrável – "Ótimo, estraguei tudo." – Pensou enquanto tentava pensar um nome legal e um novo lugar para morar, pois definitivamente não ia continuar em Konoha depois daquilo

"Okay, estou inseguro sobre o que fazer. Você parece ser sincero, mas me magoou muito. Quero confiar em você mas uma parte de mim tem medo de que você me machuque outra vez." – Disse não acreditando nas suas próprias palavras – "Mas quero resolver isso logo. Eu não pareço a Tenten de sempre, e você não parece o mesmo Neji."

"E como sugere que resolvemos isso?" – Arqueia levemente a sobrancelha esquerda

"Assim oras..." – Murmura antes de colar seus lábios nos de Neji

Quando se beijaram da primeira vez, era como se Tenten pudesse saber exatamente o que o Hyuuga sentia. O beijo não iria mentir, então se ela tinha dúvidas, com um beijo – que Neji aprofundou rapidamente de forma desesperadamente romântica – tudo ia clarear em sua mente.

Foi um beijo cheio de controvérsias, pois ao mesmo tempo que era calmo e lento, era rápido e desesperado, era cheio de saudade, cheio de dúvida, cheio de paixão, de desejo, de alegria. Era algo tão bom que fazia o chão sumir, se sentir leve, sinos tocarem, fogos de artifício decorarem os céus.

Ao se separarem e os olhares se encontrarem, não haviam dúvidas mais, e apesar de parecer clichê e antiquado, ambos sorriram felizes e disseram ao mesmo tempo que se amavam.

Durou alguns poucos minutos aquele clima, pois logo cada um voltou a assumir a pose de sempre. Afinal de contas, eles ainda eram Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten, mesmo que fossem namorados, amigos, companheiros, continuavam sendo os mesmos, pois foi assim que se apaixonaram um pelo outro, pelo que eles eram.

E o que o amor une, nenhuma aposta ou nenhum Lee com sakê correndo pelas veias, iria separar.


End file.
